Tunnel of Love
by xooreoxo
Summary: She was sickly girl, destined for a short life. And yet he still fell in love with her. Problem is she doesn't notice him. Too bad Sasuke, huh? There are plenty other fish in the sea...right? RIGHT?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto…cause if I did I would be so freaking famous right now its not even funny.**

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Heh, Teme thinks he's all high and mighty, well whose in the hospital now?_" Naruto muttered gleefully to himself as he ran through the hospital hallways. Team Seven had just completed a supposedly C-rank mission, but you know when it comes to Team Seven something dangerous is bound to happen leaving Sasuke and Karin (explain later) in the hospital while Naruto who was also critically injured, but due to his amazing healing powers, unharmed.

Naruto skipped happily to Sasuke's room, but haltered when he saw something that caught his eye. Near the end of the hallway was a girl, maybe his age, standing near an opened window, with her hand reaching out to a nearby tree.

Naruto watched her for a minute or so as she attempted to reach the leaves from the tree.

Her green eyes narrowed in frustration as each time she leaned out to reach, but she always came just a few inches of from grasping it.

Naruto took one step towards her, wanting to help her out, but as he stepped closer a nurse hurried right by him.

"Miss Haruno! What do you think you are doing?" The nurse yelled grabbing the startled girls wrist firmly, pulling her away from the window sill.

"Riku-san, I-I just wanted to…"

"Hush! You know you're not suppose to be out of you're room unless accompanied by a doctor, other then those few occasions you are to be in you're room at all times."

"I-I know, but,"

"Go!"

"Bu-"

"Now!" The girl stared angrily at the nurse and with one last glare turned to the nearest opened door and slammed the door angrily. The nurse stared at the door for a moment or so, and closed the window the girl was just at, and walked back down the hallway.

Naruto stood there recuperating, attempting to figure out what he was going to do. Now any average person would of just continued there way to there destination and then re-tell this entire event to the next friend they see, and completely forget about the whole thing by the next day. But Naruto was not you're average person.

He walked right up to the door, curiosity getting the best of him, and opened the door just a tad for him to peak through. The first thing he noticed was that there were no windows in her room, and the walls were completely white and well, dull. He scanned the room and if it wasn't for the girl's remarkable pink hair, he would have sworn she faded in right with the room, almost as if the room and she were one.

Naruto leaned in a bit more trying to capture every detail of the girl pushing the door wider and wider, until he lost his balance and the door flew wide open.

**THUD.**

Naruto laded face down on the ground.

-

-

-

-

"Who are you?" Naruto looked up at the girl and saw her face was just recovering from the huge fright he must have caused; she hastily wiped a few dry tears from her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Er…" Naruto started slowly getting up and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…."

"…Well?"

-

-

-

-

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to explain why you come barging into my room, without permission obviously, scaring me half to death?"

"I didn't mean to scare you! Honest! I-I just wanted to see why you were so…" Naruto explained, his voice fading out.

"Why I was so what?"

Naruto shrugged, "why you were so determined back there, you know with the tree." Naruto looked at the hospital floor, memorizing the tile patterns. Suddenly he felt very flushed and hot, and realizing that she was so quiet he looked up at her and saw that her eyes were turning glassy. The moment she caught him returning her gaze though, she looked away angrily swiping tears.

The two remained silent for a while, and Naruto sighed and figured his visit was over so headed to the exit.

"What's it like out there?" Naruto turned around and saw that she was staring at him intently.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and he noticed that look in her eye, that look that showed excitement and a need to know. The same look she had earlier.

"I mean…what is it like outside…the hospital."

Naruto stared at her repeating her question in his head, and scratched his hair nervously. "I heard it's supposed to rain today."

"Really?" She asked her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Yeah,"

"Wow, I haven't felt rain in so long." She sighed, closing her eyes. Naruto studied her for a while, wondering if she was serious or not since it's been raining for the past week.

"Today's the first day it's not rained in like, seven days, but the clouds are showing that'll it'll rain later." Naruto explained, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, is that what the weatherman said today?" She asked opening her eyes, a smile broadcasting across her face.

"Nope. I'm a ninja and we ninja folks are supposed to know you're condition and environment at all times that's rule numbe-"

"Number 35," she interrupted. Naruto gave her a quizzical look. "I used to be enrolled in the Kohona's Ninja Academy when I was about four."

"Oh, that's where I became a Genin!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing a stool from the corner. "Why'd you drop out, you seem pretty smart to remember the rules."

Sakura smiled, "That's about the time when I got sick, and my parents couldn't pay for school and the health care, so it was one or the other. Except I didn't really matter which I picked since they were killed later on a mission, and they had no idea what to do with me besides sticking me in the hospital."

"Sounds like my childhood, except that I had no parents to start out with and I'm not stuck here, in the hospital." Naruto said the last part without realizing and covered his mouth instantly, hoping not to of hurt her feelings. But her smile only grew bigger, and soon she started laughing.

"Kohona's full of kids with sob stories," She managed to choke out once her laughter had died out. "My name's Sakura Haruno, by the way." She said extending her hand. Naruto shook it gladly and smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Future Hokage!"

Sakura laughed again, "Well that's nice, but what are you doing here in the hospital anyways? Visiting?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to be visiting the Teme and Karin!" He stood up from the stool and flashed a toothy grin. "I'll be back tomorrow!" He called out running out of the room with a quick wave.

Sakura nodded.

'_Bye'_

* * *

**Okay I know I know, another story? Blah blah… welll I have a great excuse for this one… I've had this idea for MONTHS and it's just been nagging me to be typed up so here it is! But It is SasuSaku…so don't worry...okay so not as great as an excuse as I thought it would be…but this will be an AWSOME story… trust me.**

**But for some background information on this story they are Genin still so they are twelve it's just that since Sakura is no longer a ninja, Karin replaced her on the team. It's all going to fall in place soon. Don't spazz.**

**So review!**

**xooreoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sasuke lay in the hospital bed his hands gripping the sheets so tightly, that usually if you had walked into this particular hospital room you would of instantly thought 'Uh-oh he's in his I-hate-Itachi/Naruto-moods again.' But no, today those two were the least of his troubles.

"OMG! I love this song! Sasuke-kun, don't you love this song too!" Karin squealed. Karin had the remote locked in her hand and her eyes glued to the T.V. "Sasuke-kun, you didn't answer my question!"

"It sounds like all the other songs." Sasuke spat, glaring at Karin. But Karin didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, I knew you'd love this song! Ohmigosh! Sasuke-kun this can be **OUR** song!" Karin yelled squealing even louder (if possible). Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the door, waiting for his 'best friend' to come bursting through the doors laughing at how clumsy Sasuke was, and how Naruto himself, had miraculously healed himself.

Karin stood up on the bed and grabbed the remote using it as a microphone and opened her mouth in taking a deep breath.

Sasuke eyes slightly widened, and the frown on his face deepened. _'Oh, no…she is not going to…'_

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!!! SHANANANA! SHANANANA-NA-NA-! YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME! SHANANA-NANA-NA-AH AH YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN...ARE THE MUSIC IN…YOU KNOW THE WORDS ONCE UPON A TIME, MAKE YOU LISTEN THERE'S A REASSONNN…" Karin belted on the top of her lungs.

Sasuke growled slowly under his breath as Karin continued with the ear deafening song from _High School Musical 2_. He closed his eyes attempting to put himself in some sort of unconscious state where he wouldn't have to listen to the crap that was coming from his obnoxious teammate.

"Teme!"

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see Naruto's face hovering over his with his hands covering his ears.

"Teme! How can you sleep with all that noise?"

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered slowly sitting up, flinching as Karin attempted to hit one of the high notes.

"Teme, you won't believe who I met!"

"I'm sure I won't…" Sasuke muttered, grabbing an apple and pealing of the skin.

"I know, you'll be _**AMAZED**_. I met a girl"

"SHA-NAN-NANA!" Karin shouted.

"Karin, Shut up! I am trying to tell a story here!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh yeah! Who want's to listen to your dumb old story anyways? Hmm?" Karin retorted.

"Well, who wants to hear you sing!?"

"Who wants to hear_ your _ voice?"

"Well…who wants to SEE your face! Oh. Burn." Naruto said, quite proudly.

"Is that the best you can do you little leaf boy?"

"Urm…IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO YOU LIL_** SOUND **_GIRL!"

"LEAFHEAD"

"SOUND-HOE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"YOU HEARD M-"

"Would the two of you just stop acting like a bunch of immature punks and get your act together," Sasuke said, glaring at the both of them.

Karin pouted her lips "Aw, Sasuke-kun you're so mean to me."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I met this girl,"

"Psh, Naruto I thought you were better then to fall for some hot nurse," Karin replied flicking through the channels again.

"She wasn't a nurse, she was a patient!"

"Oh, _wow _you met a patient at the hospital, shocker." Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"Shut up teme! And she wasn't any girl; she was so different…like she's not like anyone that I've ever met before."

"_Amazing_," Karin replied still watching the T.V.

Naruto glared at her, "And not only that she had this really cool pink hair that's shiny and pretty and emerald eyes that lit up when she was talking, and a really pretty voice, OH and Sasuke, she was at the academy with us when we were little!"

"Hn,"

"Don't you remember her?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke replied.

"Would I remember her?" Karin asked letting her eyes leave the T.V. for a split second.

"No, she got sick when we were about four, and that's before you moved here." Naruto explained. Karin just shrugged and looked back at the T.V. "Teme, are you sure you don't remember her?"

"Baka, I already said I don't remember." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, but once you meet her you'll like her and then you'll want to be a part of my plan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow, "And your plan is…"

"I'm going sneak her out of the hospital!"

-

-

((The Next Day))

-

-

"Dobe I seriously don't believe you're making me do this," Sasuke muttered, walking down the halls in the hospital behind Naruto, who was crouching around the ground in '_ninja mode'_. "What the hell are you doing anyways?"

"I don't want the nurses seeing me," Naruto whispered, quickly running around the corner, attempting to avoid a random doctor. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his childish behavior, and walked over to where Naruto was crouching. He watched as Naruto slowly reached over to the door closest to them and turned the door knob…slowly.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered as he reached over to the door and slammed it opened, _quietly_.

The girl looked up from her book and glared into his onyx eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him, but when she saw Naruto her eyes lit up.

"Naruto!"

Naruto ran up to her and pulled a flower out of his pocket. "Here you go Sakura-chan! I got this fresh from the outside world!"

Sakura smiled gratefully, and looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed staring intently at her.

"Um, Naruto…who's…" Sakura started nodding her head over at Sasuke. Naruto looked over at his moody teammate and just shrugged.

"Eh, you don't really need to know about, except he's just one of my teammates from my ninja squad, Sasuke."

"Oh," Sakura looked back at him and noticed that he still hadn't looked away from her yet.

_**Holy Mother of Crap! That guy is so hot!**_

'_Not Really, I mean yeah he's cute, but he has his turn-offs like his hair…its shaped all chicken-y.'_

_**Well I wouldn't be talking miss - Oh good golly whatever am I going to do with my pink hair, I guess I'll head back to Good Ol' South Carolina**_

'_That didn't even make sense!'_

"…and then…Sakura-chan?"

Sakura snapped out of little conversation and then looked over at Naruto, completely dazed. "Huh?"

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked looking between her and Sasuke.

"Yeah, Naruto I'm fine, so what were you saying?" Sakura asked, feeling semi-guilty for ignoring him.

"Well I was saying that the ramen I had today was so amazingly…"

-

-

-

"Sakura Haruno…"

-

-

-

-

-

Both Naruto and Sakura instantly became quiet and looked at Sasuke.

"Yes…" Sakura replied slowly.

"The girl that hung out with Yamanaka," Sasuke stated more to himself then as a question to her, but she replied anyways.

"Yeah, Ino? We were really close, why?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged and started to head towards the exit, "Naruto, come get me when you're going go to start that idiotic plan of yours."

* * *

**Okay, I know it was a short chapter. But I felt it was better to end hear since the whole exploring Konoha things is going to take like 10 pages. And you know I think I might have that up by the end of this week or the end of next week! Haha. **

**xooreoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

* * *

Chapter 3!

* * *

"OKAY! Game Time!"

It was the next day and Team Seven was gathered in Sakura's room, in their usual positions. Sasuke leaning against the wall and Naruto sitting on Sakura's bed, and this time Karin was there, who grabbed the nearest chair and turned on her television.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Karin asked her eyes glued to the T.V. as Gossip Girl came on. Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"Plan?"

"Oh! Duh, I never told you," Naruto said smiling. Sakura shook her head, and Sasuke sighed.

"You never plan ahead do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay wow, what do you think I'm doing right now genius? Besides I wanted it to be a surprise!" Naruto exclaimed glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just tell her."

"Yes, please, enlighten me." Sakura said.

Naruto squirmed around in his seat trying to get absolutely comfortable and his eyes got all big in excitement, "Okay, this is what were going to do. The plan is to get Sakura out of the hospital for the entire day. So since Sasuke is always getting his ass kicked by the enemy we can _pretend _that he's actually gone psycho for a day and in one of his 'moods.'

Then all the nurses will avoid his room because no one wants to deal with a PMS-ing Sasuke. But it's not really going to be Sasuke it's going to be one of my shadow clones AS Sasuke, I know genius right? Then since Karin isn't going to want to get up and walk around and be all active and stuff we can leave Karin here and put a genjustu over her to make her look like Sakura, which won't take to much energy since her hair's already sort of like Sakura's. And she'll just be here acting all normal and stuff and watching T.V! AND THAT'S THE PLAN!"

Naruto clapped his hands and sighed, a huge grin on his face. "It's flawless."

"Uh…" Sakura looked over at Sasuke giving him the 'help' look and Sasuke returned the gesture by raising a single eyebrow.

"We'll just to have to deal with what the idiot says it's the only thing we have to go with right now." Sasuke said.

"Oh, it's not that The Plan wasn't…good. It's just, I always thought ninja's think in an elaborate and conniving ways." Sakura said, shyly a bit of blush creeping on her cheeks for holding a conversation with the most attractive male in all of Konoha.

Sasuke shrugged, "Expect the unexpected when it comes to Naruto," Sakura giggled at the comment. Sasuke looked directly at her smiling form, then immediately looked away from her pretending to be so interested on the television.

"Well what would she know about ninja's anyway…she dropped out when she was, like what, six?" Karin snapped glaring at Sakura. Sakura's smile immediately fell from her face, while Naruto and Sasuke…okay not so much Sasuke…but Naruto looked at Karin in shock.

"I wasn't trying to…"

"Wasn't trying…to what? You may have been little miss genius back when we were young, but you've been locked in this little room for how long?"

"I…"

"Yeah that's right, things change and you better know you're place, Haruno."

Sakura stared at Karin feeling tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Karin! What the crap is your problem?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't have a problem, that little bitch should just learn not to talk about things she has no clue about."

"That doesn't give you the right t-"

"Apologize."

Karin looked at Sasuke her mouth opened.

"Wait, what? Sasuke-kun just basically insulted all ninja's saying we're evil little creatures."

Sasuke shrugged again, "So what? It's partially true. There are ninja's who are corrupt, and there are ninja's like… Naruto."

Karin's eyes filled with tears, "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke ignored her, returning his attention back to Sakura, "I apologize for my teammate's behavior." He said staring intently into her eyes.

Sakura blinked.

"Um…sure…it wasn't … thanks." Sakura stammered.

"Whoa, Sasuke who died and made you 'team leader' all of a sudden? I **APOLOGIZE **for her behavior also!"

Sasuke ignored him, "Naruto go check if the hallways clear, Karin disguise yourself as Sakura while I sneak her out the window at the end of the hall. Is everyone clear on what there suppose to do?"

"Hai!" Naruto shouted, drowning Karin out. Sakura giggled at Naruto enthusiasm, not noticing the glare Karin was sending her.

'_You little sickly bitch. Just you wait, once Sasuke-kun gets tired of your little cuteness thing you have going on, its over and he'll be mine again!'_

* * *

"Okay it's clear!" Naruto whispered over his shoulder. Sasuke nodded and grabbed Sakura's wrists hurrying her to the window. Sasuke let go of her wrist and jumped out the window landing smoothly and safely on the ground.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded brushing himself off.

"Well what?" Sakura replied looking down at him. "Oh, do you want me to jump? That's crazy!" she said once she noticed the look Sasuke was giving her.

Sasuke sighed impatiently, "Why not?"

"I could die! I'm not a ninja anymore and if you haven't noticed this building is pretty high up, yeah, no thanks, elevators A-Okay with me, thank you very much." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Just jump," Sasuke said, with a slight smirk.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? And seriously the chances of me survi-"

"Trust me,"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke repeated staring at her jade eyes. Sakura took a step back looking at him carefully trying to see any signs of humor anywhere on his face. Seeing that there wasn't any she reached for the ribbon that was tied around her wrist and put her hair in a ponytail.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Well?"

-

-

"Fine, I'll jump." Sakura muttered, climbing on top of the window sill. She looked down at Sasuke's face, just to make sure he seriously wasn't joking about the whole thing, and noticed that the smirk on his face grew even wider, almost to a_ smile_.

Sakura ignored the pleasure he was getting from seeing a patient jump out a hospital window and closed her eyes.

'_Okay, now… just count to three…'_

_**One…**_

_Two…_

"Three!" Sakura shouted as she leapt out. She clutched her stomach as that sinking feeling started to take effect and opened her mouth to let out a shrieking scream and suddenly the sinking feeling stopped as she felt arms cradle themselves around her.

"Hn, you're so annoying."

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke's, smiling at her mockingly. She leapt out of his arms as if they were on fire, her face heating up.

'**Oh my SANTA! WE were just caught by a really hot guy! All my dreams are coming true!"**

**  
**"Uh…" Sakura muttered incoherently.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned her head and looked at Naruto who was running towards her.

Sakura smiled, "Hey Naruto."

"Sooooo….?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows up and down. Sakura looked at him questionably.

"Soo…what?"

"How does it look?" Naruto asked.

"…?"

"Outside…?" Naruto said his face falling a bit in disappointment. Sakura looked a bit at him, semi confused, and then her face lightened up remembering what she was doing outside in the first place. She looked away from Naruto and looked around inhaling a wave of fresh air in shock.

The sky was a calm and blue, while the sun beamed making it not too hot but not too cold, perfect fall weather. The leaves on the trees were just starting to change colors giving Konoha a very brisk feeing. Sakura's eyes twinkled as she felt the nice autumn breeze brush past her nose, and only when, she felt she observed everything there was she let out the breath that she was holding in.

"Oh, wow it's exactly the way I remember it," Sakura whispered, her eyes tearing up, she looked at Naruto and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

Naruto blushed, smiling goofily, "Your welcome!" He looked over at Sasuke who was standing there uncomfortably with an annoyed expression, and Naruto wiggled his eyebrows almost as if saying "_Look who has the cute girl and guess who doesn't?" _

"Che, well Naruto what's on our agenda?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura broke the hug and looked at Naruto expectantly. "Eh…"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, its okay Naruto, we really don't have to do anything, this is enough for me to see."

"We could to take you to the Ramen shop." Sasuke said, still smirking at Naruto.

Sakura's face lit up again, "Oh that would be so cool, then I haven't been there in forever! Oh, could we Naruto?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke for acting like the "leader" of the group, again. "Yeah sure! Let's go get some Ramen!" He muttered.

Sakura clapped her hands excitedly like a little child and ran ahead of the group stopping every now and then to observe the flowers.

"Hn, she acts just like a child," Sasuke stated once Sakura got out of hearing.

"…" Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw him narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him.

"What?"

"Mm, nothing" Naruto replied still giving him that '_look_'. Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up his pace. "I mean, I guess it's nothing if you think about it…you know, you being in **LOVE **and everything."

Sasuke stopped walking, and glared at him dead on. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know, how you seem to be very **fond** of Sakura-chan," Naruto said, slightly giggling.

"I don't even know her," Sasuke defended.

"_Suuureee_,"

"I don't, you're the one that was obsessed with her."

"Whatever you say Teme,"

"Naruto," Sasuke warned.

"I believe you!" Naruto said chuckling a bit. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you still laughing?"

"Gee, is it _illegal_ for a young boy to laugh when he feels like it? Not everyone is as cold as you, ya know."

"Guys?"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped arguing and looked at Sakura who was staring at them curiously.

"Yeah, what is it Sakura-chan?"

"You do know that I have no idea where I'm going right?" Sakura said since Naruto and Sasuke were both technically following her as she galloped around.

"Oh yeah! Ha, I totally forgot Sakura-chan, come on I'll show you the way." Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off into the distance.

"Dobe…"

* * *

Naruto talked happily as he led Sakura to the Ramen shop. Sasuke trotted behind them observing Sakura as she shared Naruto's enthusiasm.

_It's not true._ Sasuke thought huffily. There was no way he had any crush on her what-so-ever. Sasuke scoffed at the bare thought of it. He still has to kill Itachi, his demented older brother. And falling in _love_, as Naruto put it, was not part of the plan.

It was completely against the plan.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted from the Ramen stand patting a seat on the other side of Sakura. "Are you coming, or what?" Sasuke inwardly groaned; sitting with Naruto while he was eating ramen was not part of the plan either.

Why in the world had he offered to do come here anyway? Immediately a flash of Sakura flashed in his mind as she landed in his arms, her eyes tight shut, with her rosy pink cheeks flushed over her pale skin…

_Shit._

Sasuke snapped back into reality, he _refused_ to fall for this girl. That was bad. He was an avenger. Not…well, not Naruto.

"Hey nice to join us," Naruto smirked as Sasuke took his seat to the right of Sakura, while Naruto on the left.

"Whatever."

Sasuke ordered his dish, avoiding looking at Sakura all together. The three of them ate their food in silence. But, it was more of a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. And for the first time since his 'team' had been established, he felt as if this was really the way a team was supposed to feel like.

Maybe because Karin wasn't there.

_Che. That girl's making you soft, Uchiha. _Sasuke ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head as he gripped the chopsticks.

"Oh my goodness!"

Sasuke turned around and saw a skinny boy, maybe around his age, dressed in a green spandex outfit and a black bowl like hair cut with the bushiest eyebrows Sasuke has ever seen. But the strangest thing was that he was kneeling in front of Sakura with a bundle of roses in hand.

"You are the girl from my dreams! The absolute perfect women for me!" Sakura stared back at the strange boy, a noodle hanging from her mouth.

"Excuse me?" She asked as single eyebrow rose. The boy stood up and held the flowers out in front of him.

"Please except these flowers as a signal of my love!" Sakura looked over at Sasuke and Naruto seeing their responses. Naruto had his face positioned as if he had smelt something rotten, while Sasuke on the other hand had his eye's narrowed dangerously.

Sakura shrugged carelessly, and took the flowers. "Thanks….I guess." She said sniffing the flowers. The boy shrieked happily.

"I can not believe you accepted my flowers! I am so grateful!" He grabbed Sakura's wrist and kissed her gently on the hand.

"O-oh, you're welcome…" Sakura stuttered blushing furiously.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded eyeing the grip he had on Sakura.

The boy looked surprised, as if he didn't notice anyone else was there.

"Oh! I've forgotten to introduce myself!" He straightened himself from the crouch position that he was in, and looked straight at Sasuke.

"My name is Rock Lee, Konoha's most handsome devil!" Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he glared at the flowers Sakura was holding. For some reason he felt some sort of protective feeling for the girl that he just met.

"Ha! Handsome my ass, if there was anyone who was Konoha's most handsomeness devil it would be me, Naruto Uzamaki!" Now Sasuke allowed himself to roll his eyes at this one and went back to his ramen.

'_Those two damn idiots, they make anyone a ninja.'_

Sasuke's nose twitched as he felt someone staring at him, he looked up to see Sakura's emerald eyes looking at him.

And for that split second, his guard slipped and nothing seemed to matter not revenge…

Not even Itachi.

And then she smiled, and Sasuke felt his face heat up, instantly, and he looked away, his breath caught in his throat.

_Damn it…what is this? _Sasuke cursed, clutching the side of the table. He closed his eyes attempting to ignore the insane pounding in his chest, the adrenaline pounding through his veins.

"Sasuke…?"

He heard her call out to him…but he ignored as her voice made the feeling unbearable.

"Teme…what's wrong?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched, as he took deep breaths attempting to block out the insanely sweet smell coming from Sakura.

_Fucking breathe Uchiha, breathe._

Sasuke opened his eyes as he regained composure, and as he stared straight into Sakura's eyes again her face hovering a few inches from her. Sasuke felt the feeling come back, but he shoved it back down his stomach, smirking to himself, quite proud to overcome…whatever he just had to deal with.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked her voice dripped in concern. Naruto shoved Lee out of the way, and leaned over Sasuke too.

"Seriously, teme…you look like you were about to…explode."

"Ah, yes the blonde boy is right, youthful companion, you looked very troubled."

Sasuke glared at all of them, forcing them to all take at least five steps back. "I'm fine."

Naruto shrugged, "Fine, whatever." Sasuke nodded, and placed some money on the table.

"Let's go."

-

-

-

* * *

"You wear green spandex and you honestly think Sakura-chan would fall for someone like you?"

"Uh-"

"Of course, we're soul lovers."

"Actually-"

"No, no you're not! You don't even know her! And how'd you know she was going to be there anyway? Do you randomly carry spare flowers with you?"

"That's a good question do you-?"

"Like I said, we're soul lovers; I could sense her soul from a mile away-"

"…"

"No! No! No! You're psycho!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, as he listened to the two idiots fighting over Sakura. The group was walking down a crowded street aimlessly, Sasuke was hoping that the strange Bushy brow kid would leave…but you know….that's too much to ask for apparently.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked smiling softly.

Sasuke stopped walking and eyed Naruto expectantly.

"Er…" Naruto replied staring back at Sasuke.

"…."

"Guys?" Sakura asked running up in front of the group folding her arms behind her back.

"Yes! What are we going to do now?!" Lee shouted pounding his fist in the air. Sasuke looked behind him and glared angrily at Lee daring him to speak again.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "I know what we can do! We can-"

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Suddenly a blonde female latched herself onto Sasuke's back.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Where have you been the last few weeks?" She asked flirtatiously batting her eyes.

Sasuke shrugged her off his back ignoring the question.

'_Damn, just what I needed, more circus freaks.' _

"Oi! Ino! I'm here too!" Naruto said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I can see that."

"Oh, okay then, WELL. We're kind of busy right now!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from the group. "Come on Sakura-chan, I'm taking you to see the cherry blossoms at the park!"

"Ho ho! Don't forget about me!" Lee shouted following them. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and was about to follow them when Ino grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Hey that girl looks familiar," She mused placing a single finger on her lips. "Is she a friend of yours or something?"

Sasuke sighed, honestly he hates speaking more then he needs too. "She was your best friend during our first years at the academy."

Ino blinked, her mouth falling open. "No way! That's forehead-girl?!"

Sasuke nodded snatching his sleeve back from her. Like there were other pink haired girls.

"Oh, wow! That's insane!" Ino clapped her hands happily. "I haven't seen her since she got sick and was like…forbidden to leave the hospital! Oh! I got to see if she'll remembers me!"

Ino started to run off towards Sakura when she felt Sasuke reach out and grab her hand.

"Wait."

Ino turned around astonished that Sasuke was touching her. "Yes?"

Sasuke took back his hand. "What was she sick with?"

Ino thought for a minute.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes feeling slightly agitated. "…"

"Hmm," she mumbled, tapping her brow.

"…."

"Oh! Right, I remember now! She had this heart problem, I don't know much about it but it made her really sick, she had to take medicine every hour or so."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her response and shifted his eyes at the now disappearing form of Sakura who was way up ahead of them with Naruto dragging her.

"It's really sad though, she would have made such a great ninja," Ino sighed brushing her hand through her hair. "You know I was there when she had her first attack."

Sasuke nodded, "Hn."

_I was there too. _

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Gosh! I honestly had this chapter already typed up but I never posted it! Whoa. That is so WEIRD! Haha! Sorry about that! Here you guys go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh! By the way, have you guys noticed my chapters are all weirdly numbered?! Lol! I just noticed. OKAY, this is chapter four starting from now! Haha. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Thoughts_

Normal

_**Flashback**_

Okay? Okay…onwards to the chapter!!

-

-

-

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto kneeled over Sakura who was lying on her back underneath the cherry blossom tree. Her eyes were closed and she had a very serene look on her face. There were little cherry blossom petals resting on all over her simple white dress.

"You look so happy," Naruto commented. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her eyes twinkling, and a huge smile on her face.

"I am happy, Naruto."

Naruto smiled a cheekily, and placed a petal on Sakura's nose. Sakura giggled softly.

_Aw, she's so cute! _ Naruto thought happily. She was really nice for a civilian. Most of the civilians in Konoha hated the bare thought of him just because of the demon he had inside of him.

But not Sakura she was sweet, always happy, and treated him as if he was a normal person. Maybe that's why he liked her so much.

"And so am I!"

Naruto's face fell, as he turned around and saw Lee also lying on his back.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto demanded. Jeez did this green freak know how to ruin a moment or what?

"Ah, I was invited, was I not?"

"No! You were not!" Naruto shouted. Lee sat up instantly his face scrunched up in confusion.

"But…new companion…"

"Don't call me that! You're not even part of our little-"

"Aw, Naruto leave him alone." Sakura said softly turning her head and looking at Lee. "He's a nice guy." Lee's face brightened instantly, while Naruto's fell.

"B-but Sakura-chan the guy's a creep who wears all green!"

Sakura reached over and pointed her finger at Naruto's forehead. "And you wear all orange."

Naruto crossed his arms huffily. "Orange is ten times better than green."

Sakura laughed and patted the ground next to her, "Just lie down and enjoy the sun!"

"Hai! Enjoy it Naruto-kun! The sun does wonders to your mood!" Lee added.

Naruto sighed and lay down, and then he turned and looked at Sakura and Lee.

"Why does Lee get to lie closer to you?" Naruto demanded.

Sakura sat up and looked at the space between her and Lee and her and Naruto. "Hmm, I didn't notice."

"Well I did, and I don't like it!" Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her closer to him. "There!"

"Oh, young companion why would you do that?" Lee asked. "Sakura and I are soul lovers destined to be together, so if she shall rather lay closer to me, well then shall it be!"

"Enough with this soul stuff!" Naruto retorted.

"As my rival would say, it is destiny."

"Destiny?!"

"Yes, I am sure you have heard of it…it is when-"

"Shut up."

Naruto, Lee, and Sakura both looked at the direction of the voice and saw Sasuke walking towards them along side with Ino. Ino's face lit up, when her blue eyes connected with Sakura's.

"Forehead!" Ino shouted running over to Sakura. Sakura looked mildly confused for a moment and then as if a light bulb clicked in her mind, a huge smile crossed over her features.

"Ino…pig?"

Ino laughed, "No one has called me that in forever!" She threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Jeez you're so skinny! I might have some competition!"

Sakura giggled softly, "A competition on who's the skinniest?"

Ino laughed again pulling away from her. Ino pointed at the red ribbon in Sakura's hair. "And you still have that!"

Sakura fingered the ribbon, "Hai! I've kept it all this time!" Ino laughed again tears rolling down her cheek. Sakura brushed away a tear, "What's wrong?"

Ino shook her head happily, "N-nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy!"

-

-

-

-

-

"So…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"…Want to tell me what's going on?"

Sasuke removed his gaze from the two reuniting and friends and looked at Naruto.

"What?"

"Why Ino's here, and knows my Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke blinked, "You don't get it?"

"Er…no."

"…"

"…"

"You're an idiot."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What!? I just don't get what's going on! That doesn't mean I'm the idiot!"

"Technically, if you do not understand a concept, then someone does have the right to call you an idiot."

Naruto turned his head slowly, "Thank you, Lee." He said sarcastically.

"Hn."

"As you can see, the two girls have finally reunited after a great separation, just like me and my soul lover." Lee pointed out.

"There was no separation between you and Sakura-chan, because you two have never met before!"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Naruto-kun! If twins are separated at birth and never have the chance to meet, do they not feel a reunited when they _**are**_ reunited?"

"YOU GUYS AREN'T TWINS!"

"Yes…but the two of us are soul lovers!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"Yes we are,"

"NO!-"

"Why is it that you can't have a single conversation without turning it into an argument?" Sasuke snapped, cutting Naruto off.

"Psh! That is not true!" Naruto defended crossing his arms.

"Yes it is."

"NO! IT IS NOT!"

"There, you're doing it again." Sasuke commented doing his famous smirk.

"You're just jealous, because Sakura-chan likes me more!" Naruto hissed, so the girls wouldn't over hear them.

Sasuke blinked, his smirk fading into a frown, "What are you talking about, you idiot?"

Naruto flicked his wrist, "You have the _hots _for Sakura-chan."

"I do not."

"Oh, ho ho. Yes you do!"

"No I _don't_."

"Good Lord! Is your face turning red, Sasuke-kun? Is it possible that what Naruto speaks of may be true? That you have feelings for _my_ cherry blossom?" Lee intruded placing his face mere inches away from Sasuke's.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away, "My face is not red. And I do not have feelings for her."

"But at least you think she's pretty, right?" Naruto added. He enjoyed prying into his teammate's life; he should do it more often.

"No."

"What!?" Lee and Naruto gasped. Sasuke rolled his eyes; he had no time for these idiots.

"I can't believe you…" Naruto shook his head sadly and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I don't find you're little friend attractive?"

"No, it's not that." Naruto narrowed his eyes, a huge smile appeared. "I just can't believe that you're in such denial."

Lee nodded in agreement. Sasuke sighed in frustration.

_Whatever_. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his back on the rest of the group, ending the conversation. He didn't need all this shit, what he needed was to get revenge on his older brother for killing his entire family. And there was no way he was going to get that revenge by talking about girls to his annoying as hell teammate and the psycho that's been following them all day.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme, where are you going?" Naruto called out to the retreating Uchiha.

"Che." Sasuke responded and continued walking.

-

-

-

-

_I have to get stronger_…

_I will make him pay for what he did…_

_I will fucking kill him…_

_I will-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Oh my, God."

Sasuke whipped his head around, slightly startled by the tone Ino used. There next to her, Sakura was on her knees her right hand covering her mouth, blood seeping through her fingers.

Sasuke heard Naruto take a sharp intake of breathe.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Okay, Sakura! Time for your dinner."

Karin (as Sakura), turned her head and stared at the nurse who just came in with a hot tray of soup. Karin squealed.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was starving!" Karin grabbed her spoon the minute the nurse placed the food in front of her and was about to take a spoonful of some well deserved dinner when the nurse snatched the spoon from her.

"Sakura, you know you have to take your medicine first."

Karin blinked. _What?_

The nurse reached over to the desk and took the medicine bottle, and spilling a single blue pill onto her palm. "Here you go." The nurse said placing the pill on Karin's hand.

Karin looked at the pill; like there was any way she was going to swallow a pill that could do who knows what to her body.

_I'm sorry, but not even for Sasuke-kun will I take this._

"Uh…that's okay. I already took my medicine." Karin said cheerfully, reaching for the spoon again, but then stopped when she noticed the nurse's shocked look. "What?" Karin demanded.

"Why would you do that, you know that you take your medicine at every thirty seventh minute of the hour, if you take it before you may risk overdose and if wait too long then your heart might die out!" The nurse scolded. "You know that! Why would you do such a thing? Taking it before 6: 37?"

_What kind of crazy disease does that pink haired freak have? _Karin thought.

"We have to call the doctor, to flush the pill out of your system before it causes a chemical imbalance." The nurse ran out of the room and screamed something down the hall. Then she ran back and opened a cabinet and grabbed a needle.

Karin felt a shiver crawl down her spine, "What are you going to do with that?" She demanded.

"I have to do what I can do for now," The nurse sounded very determined, Karin noticed, as she grabbed her medical gloves and placed them on her hand. She grabbed the needle and snatched Karin's arm.

"Whoa!" Karin shrieked, slapping the nurse's arm. But the nurse had a strong grip.

"Sakura-chan, why are you acting this way, please calm down." The nurse tried to prick her again, but Karin moved.

"No way! What's in that thing?"

"Sakura-chan, this will help. Yes it may knock you out for a day or so, but we must cleanse your system."

"A DAY!?" Karin shouted.

_**HA!**_ There was no way she was going to go through all this just because Naruto found a new friend. She did her part, and as far as she was concerned. She was **done.**

"Listen lady I'm not playing this game anymore, I am not Sakura."

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Then who are you, if you are not her?"

Karin snatched her hand back and put them together forming a seal, "Hai." She shouted as the genjutsu was cancelled and her (in her mind) lovely red hair replaced the awkward pink hair.

The nurse dropped the needle on the ground, her hand placed softly on her chest. "Oh, no…" She whispered.

Karin nodded happily, "You see lady? You almost knocked me out for no reason, you have the wrong girl. Sakura isn't here."

Suddenly the doctor ran in, adjusting his glasses. "What's this about Haruno-san's medication?"

The nurse turned slowly her breathing sounding labored. "Yuya-sama…Sakura-chan is missing."

* * *

Kakashi lay on his bed reading his favorite book ever _Come Come Paradise_, when there was a loud pounding at the door. At first he was just going to lie there and pretended he didn't hear anything, but then the pounding became more urgent.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi groaned, _what do those brats want now? _

Kakashi slowly got up and walked across his two room apartment, and turned the door knob, opening the door. Shockingly on the other side was Karin and two hospital workers one a female and one nurse.

"…Hi?" Kakashi started scratching his hair slightly confused.

"Good evening, Hatake-san and I'm so sorry to disturb you," the nurse said bowing. "But we have sort of an issue."

"An issue?" Kakashi repeated slowly, keeping his eye on Karin. Karin looked away her face scrunched up in embarrassment.

"Yes, we are not sure what else to do, but one of my patience is missing." The doctor stated. "And…We think your students have something to do with it." The doctor shoved Karin in front of Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at his female student, and she greeted him with a guilty smile.

"Okay…well," Karin started. "It is not my fault, I don't even like this girl, it was all Naruto and Sasuke."

"Naruto _and_ Sasuke?" Kakashi said unbelievably. Naruto causing mischief, yes that was heard of, but Sasuke Uchiha? Karin nodded in response and Kakashi sighed.

"Come in," He muttered beneath his mask leading the group to his small living room.

_I guess I won't get to read my Come Come Paradise after all…_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, rubbing Sakura's back tentatively. Sakura's back shuddered dangerously, more blood seeping through her mouth. Naruto looked over at Ino for help, but the girl seemed to go into a state of shock, tears streaming down her face, while Lee stood rooted in his spot, almost afraid to move.

"Sasuke, what do we do?" Naruto asked his usually calm teammate. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then looked back at Sakura his fists slightly shaking. He walked over to the two of them and knelt in front of her.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered at her touching her bloodied chin and lifting her head up so her eyes were looking directly at his. Her eyes were slightly dilated, and her vibrant green eyes were now turning into a dull shade of gray. "Your hours up?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, since it was the only thing she could do. Sasuke frowned and looked at Naruto.

"We need to take her back."

Naruto stared at him, slightly confused. "Wait…what did you mean by her 'hours up?'" Sasuke ignored his question and looked back at Sakura who was now coughing and turning ghost white.

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated.

"Damn it, Naruto. That's not important, right now we need to take her back, she won't last long." Sasuke reached down to Sakura and was about to pick her up when he heard a soft 'poof' behind him and smoke appeared.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Ino stuttered. Kakashi nodded and walked past Sasuke and reached for the pink haired girl. Sakura looked up at him, tears starting to poor down her face as she removed her bloody hand wiping some of the blood on the grass.

"W-w-who are you?" She managed out between coughs.

"You're doctor sent me." Kakashi smiled behind his mask and picked her up bridal style. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "As for you two, you guys better come with me."

-

-

* * *

Sasuke heard Naruto sigh for the umpteenth time. They were in a small waiting room with Karin and Kakashi, awaiting the results of Sakura's health.

"Sighhh…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Will you stop that?"

Naruto looked at him innocently, "Stop what?"

"Never mind." Sasuke muttered. Naruto shrugged and crossed then uncrossed his legs…and then crossed them again.

"Oh my, God, did you forget to take your ADD medication again?" Karin commented slapping Naruto's leg. Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

"No, I didn't!"

"Then why can't you sit still for longer then a minute?" Karin snapped back.

"I've been sitting still for two HOURS!" Naruto retorted.

"Sitting still? You've sighed a thousand times, your legs are out of control, and your fingers are tapping the handle to the seats, THAT IS NOT SITTING STILL!!"

"Okay, well SORRY!! I AM SO SORRY IF I CAN'T SIT STILL BECAUSE SAKURA-CHAN MIGHT BE DYING IN THERE FOR ALL I KNOW!!"

"She is not dying." Sasuke scoffed staring at Sakura's door.

"How do _you_ know?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun. How do you know, I mean I'm sorry but people die all the time, it's only natural." Karin said cheerfully.

Sasuke didn't respond but kept his eyes on the door. Kakashi who was leaning on the wall across from them closed his book.

"You shouldn't talk about death so casually Karin." Kakashi stated. Karin rolled her eyes at her sensei and crossed her arms angrily.

"It doesn't matter if she doesn't die today or not, she's sick and most likely something like this is going to happen again and at that time we won't be there and she will die. She's going to have a short life; I don't know why you guys just can't accept that."

Naruto stood up from his chair angrily, "You're so full of shit!" But Karin kept her composure.

"Say what you like, but you know what I said is true."

"No it's not, because from this day on I promise that I will never ever leave ever! I **will** protect her!" Naruto proclaimed sitting back in his seat.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said looking over at his blonde teammate. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Sasuke-kun is right, as always, what happens when we go on missions? How are you going to protect her then if we're in another village?" Karin pointed out, laughing a bit. "You can't take her with you, plus you got to remember that she has to take her medication every thirty-seventh minute of the hour, how are you going to remember that when that time comes?"

Naruto smile faded as his usually energetic blue eyes dimmed a bit.

"Ah, Karin calm down." Kakashi said walking over to them. "But I must add, why in the world did you ever come up with this ridiculous scandal? I would expect this from Naruto…but Sasuke?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he eyed his raven haired teammate wondering if he would answer Kakashi's question. But he seemed to be in his own little world.

"She didn't want to be in that suffocating room, without windows and all the walls painted white, she wanted to go outside…and so I just thought that I could take her out for a day…I didn't really think much about her illness." Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed, "Don't you think they have her there for a reason? They have to keep an eye on her, Naruto. There was no need to take her of the hospital grounds for so long."

"I didn't know about that hour rule she has! Unlike, Sasuke over there who apparently already _knew_ about it and didn't bother to tell me about it!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his name and removed his gaze from her door. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What are shouting about?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"You were all like 'did you take your medicine this hour?'" Naruto said inserting the air quotes. "Why didn't you tell me about this whole hour thing earlier?"

"I just remembered about it when she was having her attack."

"You remembered? Remembered what? When I asked you yesterday if you knew her, you said you didn't!"

"Well apparently I did." Sasuke replied bitterly closing his eyes signaling the end of the conversation.

-

-

-

-

"_**Good evening, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san! Are you guys having a good time as well?" **_

"_**Hmph."**_

"_**Sasuke, that's rude. She merely asked you a question." **_

"_**Her voice is annoying."**_

"_**Sasuke!"**_

"_**Well brother, it is!" **_

"_**She's standing right there, whether her voice is annoying or not, there is no need for you to point it out, understood?"**_

"_**Hai." **_

"_**Good, now Sakura-chan are you coming to join us at the fireworks?" **_

"_**I would like to, but I promised Ino-chan that I would go with her, so bye!" **_

"_**Bye." **_

"_**Hn."**_

-

-

-

-

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he thought of that moment. _Damn it…_Sasuke cursed mentally. He hasn't thought about that year at the Spring Festival eleven years ago until now. He was even amazed how he had completely forgotten about that night until he met up with _her_ again.

_Shit… those damn nightmares better not start up again._ Sasuke thought remembering the amount of sleepless nights he had as a child following the festival just because of her. He had those nightmares for three damn years, only for those to be replaced by the nightmares of the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

He can't be distracted by what he thinks of when he's asleep, at least the nightmares of the night his clan was wiped off the face of the planet kept him motivated.

He didn't need that stupid pink haired girl haunting him, today was the last day he was going to see her. The only reason he even bothered to help her and Naruto out with their plan was because he felt sorry for her.

But he had to focus on Itachi and revenge.

Itachi

Itachi

Revenge

Revenge

Itachi

Revenge

Itachi

Revenge

Itachi

Revenge

Itachi

It-

"_**Maybe he didn't kill you to torture you." **_

"_**Of course he did! That's the only reason, that and I wasn't strong enough for him to test his abilities."**_

"_**Nuh-uh, maybe he **__couldn't__** kill you." **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Maybe he couldn't kill you because he loved you…" **_

"Ah, Team Seven and Kakashi."

Sasuke snapped out his mental moment, while the rest of Team Seven sat up straighter, and Kakashi turned around.

"Oi, doc!? How is she?" Naruto shouted running up to him. The doctor smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

_Please let her be dead, please let her be dead. _Karin chanted in her mind.

"She's fine." Naruto smiled and threw his fist in the air happily, while Sasuke let a small smirk appear on his face.

_Darn it! _

Karin re-crossed her arms and looked away biting her tongue. Nothing good ever happens to her.

"Yes, yes you guys have a reason to celebrate. But never do I want to come across this incident again." The doctor scolded the group.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, we'll never do it again-"

"I hope so, after all she only has a year at the most to live." The doctor replied looking at his clipboard. Instantly he noticed the change in the atmosphere drastically changed from really happy to absolutely depressing. "What's wrong?"

"A-a-a year?" Naruto stuttered, his mouth falling open.

"Uh…" The doctor looked over at Kakashi whom he assumed had already told them about her condition, but apparently not. "Yes, a year. I'm so sorry, but the type of heart disease is terminal."

"W-what does that mean?" Naruto whispered.

"It means she won't live for much longer." Sasuke answered for him, his voice unusually soft. Kakashi looked at his boys sadly, _it's a shame…but not everyone is lucky…_

Karin smiled as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth, "Told you so."

* * *

**Yes! New chapter and it hasn't even been a month yet! Oh, my gosh! Kudos to me! **

**Lol.**

**Oh and excuse the grammar mistakes there may be…I'm too tired to go read through it. **

**Reviews make my world go round!! **


	5. Chapter 5

"_**My brother is an evil sadistic monster. The reason he didn't kill me was because I was too weak not because he**__ loved__** me."**_

"_**I don't believe that, I think he loved you."**_

"_**You don't know what you're talking about!"**_

"_**I don't?"**_

"_**No you don't! If he loved me, he wouldn't have killed our family! He would've paid more attention to me, would've taken me training like all those times that he promised me he would!"**_

"…"

"_**H-he broke his promises all the time! And I hated him! And I will always hate him! So don't tell me he didn't kill me because he loved me, because he DIDN'T!"**_

"…"

"_**And I vow from this day forward that I will hunt him down and kill him! I am going to train every single day and become stronger than him. Way stronger and so that one day my father, whose up there in heaven, will look down at me and be so fucking proud of me!"**_

"…"

"_**I, Sasuke Uchiha, will kill Itachi Uchiha, so you can just shut up, and stop talking about things you don't know Sakura."**_

"…"

"…"

"_**No you won't."**_

"_**!"**_

"_**No one has the heart to kill their only brother."**_

* * *

Chapter 5.

"Oi, training's over." Kakashi announcing closing his book while his three pupils lay on the ground completely fatigued. Kakashi smiled at them knowing that today's practice was one well done. He was quiet amazed at how far Naruto has progressed since Team Seven had been established. And Karin wasn't too bad herself. Her ability to sense chakara was quite advanced for someone her age.

Sasuke stood up and brushed the dirt that collected on his pants. He walked around the field picking up some of his kunai's that were lying around on the ground. Kakashi eyed him with his one visible eye and smirked. He wouldn't deny the fact that the remaining Uchiha was strong, very strong. But he could tell that Sasuke had, well an ego problem. Eventually his cockiness will catch up with him and that same day Naruto might pass him.

Kakashi chuckled softly, _That'd be one hectic day_.

"Dobe, lets do some more training." Sasuke demanded. He walked over to Naruto and twirled his kunai around his finger. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I can't, duh." Sasuke's left eye twitched.

"Why not? Too tired for more training?"

Naruto scoffed, "Hardly. I gotta visit Sakura-chan today!" Now it was Sasuke's turn to scoff. Ever since Naruto met that pink haired girl, he's been visiting her every single day after training.

"How can you put up with her? She's so annoying!" Karin whined wiping some of the sweat from her face. Naruto glared at her.

"You don't know her like_ I_ know her!"

"Psh. I don't see why you're getting yourself so attached she's going to die anyways." Karin said crossing her arms.

Naruto fumed as he walked over to her, his body was hovering over. "You take that back! She's going to be fine because I'll protect her!"

"What the shit are you talking about? You can't protect her from her _own fatal disease_."

"YES I CAN! AND I WILL YOU JUST WATCH KARIN YOU'LL BE-"

"Oi, calm down." Kakashi sighed, figuring it was time to intercede this little conversation. "Naruto for your own well being, I have to agree with Karin."

"What! But Kakashi-sense-"

"Listen. I don't want you to get too attached, because what Karin says is right. Unfortunately, she has a limited time here with us and it'll hurt when she has to go."

"So?"

"…?"

"So what if it does hurt when she's gone? At least I'll have some memories with her, and that's all that matters to me, just her memories. So I will spend every moment that I can with her!" Naruto said proudly stuffing his hands in his pockets. Karin rolled her eyes.

"You're so melodramatic."

Naruto ignored her, "Well, can I go see Sakura-chan now? It's Friday and the little kids are waiting for me!"

Kakashi nodded his head, smiling softly behind his mask, "Hai, hai, you can go now."

Naruto smiled his go-lucky smile and ran off.

"He's an idiot." Karin muttered.

"Ah, yes he is." Kakashi agreed. But also quite proud of his hyperactive student, he's one to live life to its fullest, and he was quite jealous of that.

"Che." Sasuke replied staring at his retreating blonde friend.

"…_**At least I'll have some memories with her, and that's all that matters to me, just her memories…"**_

"Wait up, idiot."

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke trudging slowly behind him with a deep scowl on his face.

"Are you following me?" Naruto asked confusion thick in his voice.

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted narrowing his eyes at him. Sasuke walked past him shoving him slightly as he past him. "Let's go, or do you want to keep Sakura waiting?"

"What?" Naruto asked running to catch up with him. "You want to come as well? You never come with me to visit her!"

"So?"

"So? Why are you-" Naruto stopped talking and just decided not to question Sasuke.

'_He's so weird…'_

Sasuke watched Naruto run down the halls of the hospital, completely passing, what he remembered as being Sakura's door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded following the dobe.

"To the children's room!" he called back.

Sasuke wanted to ask more, but you know, that'll be un-Uchiha like.

Naruto finally stopped by a double door at the end of the hallway and opened it with such a huge smile of excitement on his face. Sasuke's never seen someone so excited just to see a bunch of sick children.

Behind the door Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the annoying pastel colors that burst from him at all angles. The room was filled with kids of all ages some hooked up to a portable machine and some of them were bald, probably suffering from some form of cancer. Sasuke got chills just looking at them. The room was huge and lots of nonsense drawings on the wall, and toys scattered all over the place.

"Naruto!" One of the young boys with bright red hair, with no visible sickness, came running up to him with a huge smile on his face. He was missing his two front teeth. "Hi! We thought you weren't going to come today!" He said happily.

Naruto bent down and patted his head, "Of course I'd come today Kei, why wouldn't I?"

The boy nodded happily and he looked over at Sasuke his green eyes huge. "And you brought a ninja friend! Oh, today's going to be so cool!" Naruto laughed.

The boy grinned happily, "Hey everyone! Naruto and his friend are here!" The boy called out. Most of the kids turned their beady little eyes at them and started to crowd around them, shouting all types statements.

"Naruto, come play truck driver with me!"

"Naruto tell me about you're awesome duper ninja missions!"

"Naruto wanna be the dad, when we play house?"

"NARUTO!"

"Yay, Naruto!"

"Ha ha ha," Naruto laughed obviously enjoying the attention. Sasuke rolled his eyes; children were a pain in the ass, even if they were terminally ill or not.

"Hi guys!" A melodic voice called out. Sasuke and Naruto both turned their heads in the direction and there Sakura sat in the corner of the room playing with a little brunette haired baby. She looked up at them with her crystal green eyes and her long petal pink hair was tied loosely at the ends with Ino's red ribbon. She wore a spring green dress with white sandals.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out happily, rushing through the crowd and ran up to her. Sakura greeted his happiness with a glowing smile of her own, and then her eyes ran over to Sasuke.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sasuke. How are you?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged and looked away from her. Naruto pouted.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, forget about Sasuke-teme!" Naruto proclaimed, suddenly regretting Sasuke coming with him. "Hey, little Ayame!" Naruto greeted the little brunette taking her from Sakura, and placing her on his lap as he sat down next to Sakura. He bounced her up and down his leg.

Ayame giggled happily, saliva spilling down her chin. Sasuke twisted his face, disgusted. Naruto chuckled softly as Ayame played with his orange jacket. "So how's she doing?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura's smile faltered a bit, as she grabbed a tissue and started wiping the drool on her chin.

"Doctor says that she's doing fine, and her brain tissues are reacting well to the medicine they've given her."

Naruto looked back at Ayame, "Well that's good." Sasuke watched the exchange between the two of them, something stirring uncomfortably in his stomach.

"Naruto, Sakura, you two promised us that you'd tell us a story today!" A little girl with pigtails called out calling them over. Sakura laughed picking up Ayame.

"Right we're coming!" Sakura stood up and walked over to the cheering group of children. Naruto stood up as well, and looked over at Sasuke who was standing there looking quiet uncomfortable.

"You don't have to hang around if you don't want to." Naruto stated.

"I'll stay."

"But you're not doing anything."

"I'll _stay."_ Sasuke repeated pulling up a miniature bright red chair, and sat down. Naruto shrugged, and ran over to the group who were waiting for him.

Sasuke watched as the two of them acted out a scene, where Sakura told the story and Naruto acted it out behind her, causing the children to laugh every now and then.

"Sighhh…"

Sasuke glanced next to him and saw a little boy with long shaggy blonde hair. Sasuke raised a single eyebrow and returned his attention back to the play Sakura and Naruto were acting out.

"Sigghhhhh!..." the boy sighed louder scooting his chair closer to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke demanded. The boy looked up at him with his brown eyes, and shrugged.

"Oh…nothing." Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The boy sighed again and crossed his arms mimicking Sasuke. Sasuke growled softly under his breath, and the little boy growled softly under his breath as well.

"Damn it what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Right."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Will you stop staring at me like that?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the boy. The boy grinned in response and leaned forward resting his arms on the table and staring up at Sasuke awe-struck.

"You're a ninja?"

"Obviously."

"Is it fun?"

"Yes, killing people is quite amusing." Sasuke muttered sarcastically. But the boy didn't seem to catch on to the sarcasm.

"I'm sure it is! It must be so exciting!"

"…"

"I want to be a ninja too! Just like Naruto!" The boy exclaimed. "Can I try on your headband?" Sasuke scrunched up his face, and looked at the boy almost as if he just asked Sasuke to stick his hand in boiling water.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"S'okay," The boy said unnerved. "It doesn't matter 'cause when I get older and the doctor finds the cure for what I have then I can go to the Academy and be a ninja!"

Sasuke looked at the boy questionably, "A cure? What's your sickness?" The boy smiled.

"I have the same thing Sakura-chan has!" The boy looked over and stared at the just said female with adoration gleaming in his eyes, "Sakura-chan says I can be whatever I wanna be 'cause one day they'll find a cure for me, and they'll save me."

He looked away from Sakura and looked up at Sasuke, "Sakura-chan says that it's too late for them so save her, but she'll do everything she can do to encourage the doctors to find a cure for me!"

Sasuke throat suddenly felt dry.

"Sakura-chan's so awesome. Did you know she's my girlfriend!" the boy grinned happily staring back at Sakura. Sasuke snorted, and the boy narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You don't believe me?"

"Hardly. What are you seven?"

"Six." He corrected.

"Right, and she told you this? That she was your girlfriend?"

"Hai! Of course she did, I asked her out and everything!" The boy still saw the doubt in Sasuke's eyes. "You _still_ don't believe me? Fine I'll call her over and I'll prove it to you!"

The boy hastily jumped out of his chair and ran over to Sakura grabbing her arm while she was in the midst of her story and dragging her back to where he and Sasuke were sitting.

Sasuke coughed uncomfortably as Sakura stood in front of him completely dazed.

"Ask her!" The boy demanded pointing at Sakura.

"Ask me what?"

"Ask her!"

Sasuke coughed.

"_Ask_ her!"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. The boy rolled his eyes obviously, Sasuke was not going to ask her anytime soon.

"Sakura-chan aren't you my girlfriend?"

Sakura widened her eyes, and smiled her crystalline smile. "Of course I am, Satoshi. I told you that I was." Sakura giggled and kissed him softly on the cheek. Satoshi's face turned bright pink as his smiled cheekily, and turned to Sasuke smiling victoriously.

"Haha! Told you!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched slightly annoyed, _Annoying little brat. _

"Now, leave Sasuke alone, and go join the rest of the kids, I'm going to start a new story!" Sakura said cheerfully clapping her hands. Satoshi nodded happily and skipped over to the group of kids sitting on the carpet watching Naruto perform a one man show.

Sakura stared at the retreating form, "Satoshi's so cute."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke a small smile on her lips.

"I really do hope the best for him."

"…"

"He's such an awesome kid. I think of him almost as my little brother, and I want the doctors to do whatever they possibly can for him, because I can't stand the fact that he's dying slowly. What kind of person can just watch their brother die?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Like if I don't do everything possible to help him, then it's like I've killed my brother, and I don't know if I can handle that kind of guilt, you know?" Sakura added looking up at Sasuke, pure innocence in her eyes.

"…Sometimes…" Sasuke started shakily.

"?"

"…Sometimes the situation is different." He started, looking at Sakura intensely. "For some people there will be some sort of freedom once their brother is dead."

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked horrified taking a step away from Sasuke.

"Nevermind."

"Are you saying that I should just sit by and let Satoshi die?"

"Wha-?" Sasuke started but was interrupted.

"How can you even mention those words? Nothing you say will ever change my mind, and stop me from doing whatever I can to save Satoshi!" Sakura screamed at him.

"That's not what I meant!" Sasuke managed to spit out.

"Really? Then what did you mean?" Sakura crossed her arms, and Sasuke stood there his mouth open, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? Go into detail about his entire life with this girl, in the middle of the children's hospital play room?

"What's going on?" Naruto asked running up to them, looking nervously between a really a pissed Sakura and a confused Sasuke.

"Nothing." Sakura said bitterly and walked away from them and towards Satoshi who was now playing with a fire truck.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, but he was already out the room door. "Um..okay…"

"Hey Naruto! We gotta go save princess Ayame from the burning building remember! It's an A-ranked mission!" the little red headed Kei said excitedly, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Ha! Of course! We are ninja's after all, aren't we?"

* * *

Wooo! I've updated, props to me! Lol!


End file.
